<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As certain as dark things are loved by evanescentdawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300797">As certain as dark things are loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn'>evanescentdawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klebekah [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Blood, No Angst, POV Rebekah, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, The Author Regrets Nothing, i know it’s a complete surprise, non at all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Father is looking for siblings not for a wife and her husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klebekah [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As certain as dark things are loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title inspired from the quote by Pablo Neruda: </p><p>“I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Father is looking for siblings not a wife and her husband. That’s what she tells herself and Nik when she sits beside him and covers her hand with his and whispers the suggestion into his ears. And doesn’t think about how easy it is to kiss him in front of all those people. To slide her between his shirt and touch his bare skin, how Nik’s eyes darken when she sits closer and wears her dress lower. How his eyes trail over her body and she <em> aches.</em></p><p>It’s a facade. A play they are playing for everyone. Rebekah always loved the games and acting. Fooling everyone. But—</p><p>There’s no one here right now except them. And she’s pushing him against the wall and kissing him, her hands all over him. Her <em> brother</em>.</p><p>It should feel wrong, but minutes ago, Rebekah was laughing as she slowly ripped a man’s skin off while he screamed.</p><p>She’s already a monster.</p><p><em> What’s one more sin</em>, Rebekah thinks, as she cups her brother’s jaw tenderly, and smiles, exposing his throat for her to bury her fangs in. A thrill rippling through her.</p><p>They never went this far before.</p><p>Nik’s blood tastes as sweet and delicious as she thought.</p><p><em>Mine</em>, Rebekah thinks as she hears Nik’s hitch in breath and feels his quickening pulse. And she drinks and kisses him again with his blood in her mouth. Mine. </p><p>The best act of this play. How Rebekah gets to mark her brother as <em> hers.</em> </p><p>Walking down the stairs to a ball with an arm curled tightly in Nik’s. Wearing her brother’s blood on her lips. Satisfaction burning so sweet at the ill disguised jealousy in the men and women, who want her brother for themselves, as they watch her dance with him. Shining golden in the sun’s rays bleeding through the glass.</p><p><em> Angels,</em> the people called them. </p><p>Rebekah laughed beside her brother and stretched her lips wide to reveal her fangs. </p><p>It was the final act. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Those fools never saw it coming.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>